He's My Girl! (Translation)
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: -English translation version- Everybody has a secret. And so do I. But, my secret is a big secret. It is very big that I would not tell anyone about it. But, there is one special person who knows my secret. And because of that, I and that person have to be stuck in the unexpected path of destiny./KilluFem!Kura/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


_**Everybody has a secret. And so do I. But, my secret is a big secret. It is very big that I would not tell anyone about it. But, there is one special person who knows my secret. And because of that, I and that person have to be stuck in the unexpected path of destiny.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ****Hunter x Hunter**** fanfiction by ****Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

**KilluKura (Killua x Kurapika)**** as pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Canon, miss/typo(s) (probably), GenderBender (KilluFem!Kura). Grammatical errors (English is my second language) and many more. Don't Like Don't Read!  
**

**Disclaimer by ****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**Presented for the request from JY-**_**san**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He's My Girl!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, how long do you plan to keep that secret?" asked Killua Zoldyck, the silver-haired boy with his beautiful eyes of sapphire.

"I don't know," sighed the young man whom the Zoldyck prince talked to, Kurapika Kuruta. He played the end of his a little long blonde hair, with his obsidian eyes glanced at Killua.

"You can't keep it forever, you know. Sooner or later, everything's going to be uncovered," said Killua. His statement didn't make Kurapika happy at all.

"Yeah, I know, Killua. It's just… I… I'm not ready to tell anyone about it. You shouldn't know this, actually," said Kurapika.

"Just calm down. I'll keep it as hard as I can. But still, you have to tell someone, at least Gon or Leorio. They're your friends, you know," again Killua said.

"Yes, of course I'll tell them. It's just… I still have some doubt. I… I'm not ready to imagine their reaction if they know. What will I do?" Kurapika sighed again. It seemed like he couldn't stop sighing since Killua began this conversation.

"When that time comes..." Killua put his hand on Kurapika's shoulder and smiled—which he rarely show to other, "I'll be by your side, supporting you."

Kurapika looked at Killua with a mixed look between confused, relieved, and wanted to laugh. "I just realize that you become friendlier since you know that secret," he said

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" Killua replied.

Kurapika stayed silent for a while. Then he mumbled, but more to himself. "Yeah… Ah, how I wish that didn't happen…"

* * *

_Today is a regular Saturday. Nothing special. Except if the accidental meeting between Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio at Yorkshin City considered special. It happened yesterday. And now, the four of them had rented a suite room at a hotel there, free, thanks to Gon, Kurapika and Leorio's Hunter licenses._

"_Today is so hot. Looks like I have to tie my hair. Oh, I'm lucky Gon, Killua and Leorio are out," that cheerful voice came from room 1402—the same room where Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio stayed. Judging from what are said, it must be Kurapika. But, Kurapika's voice and look…_

"_Hey, Kurapika, do you see my hand phone—AKH!"_

_Kurapika turned away with rush, showing a horror looks. Kurapika didn't think that Killua would go back to the room this quick. He didn't knock the door, and made Kurapika careless, without preparation. The secret was going to be uncovered! Kurapika's long blonde hair was untied, and not covered with wig, and her body… Especially now Kurapika was wearing…_

"_PERVERT!"_

_... A nightgown. Wait, nightgown? Yes, Kurapika was wearing a nightgown which was only half Kurapika's thigh. And worse, Kurapika was going to open the nightgown, so now Killua could see a little bit of, err… her cleavage._

"_Ku-Kurapika?!" Killua asked in term of shock. He would never ever think that it's Kurapika if not because of her face. Kurapika's hair now was her waist long with the same blonde color—totally different from Kurapika's hair before, and her taper eyelashes… And again, she was wearing a girl cloth and had a body of a girl! So..._

"_Kurapika, you're... A GIRL?!" Killua exclaimed loudly. Kurapika pulled him as fast as she can and closed the door. She showed a panic face—which she never show before. She looked very anxious, while Killua was looking at her in disbelief._

"_Sshhh! Don't yell! Please, keep this secret. I never said it to anyone, so, I beg you so much, Killua, don't speak a word about this!" said Kurapika anxiously. Sweat began to flow from her temple. Her long hair flicked from side to side as she turned her face anxiously._

"_But why? I—" Killua's word was cut right when he started—accidentally—pushing Kurapika in the middle of his shock. Kurapika's cloth which was still on the floor was trampled by Killua, and finally he slipped. Yes, slipped and he fell, also bringing Kurapika with him in a position of…_

_**Bang!**_

"_What happen? We heard a scream—oh..."_

_... Kurapika was lying on bed with Killua on top, with both their faces being extremely close._

"_Sorry to interrupt," said that person who banged Killua and Kurapika's door. His face turned red seeing the two person's position in that room, which surely will make everyone think they're doing 'that'._

"_KYAA!" Kurapika screamed while pushing Killua until he fell from bed. Kurapika took her cloth in hurry, and stood against the wall while holding her cloth as a barrier so Killua couldn't see her body._

"_Sshhh! You wouldn't want them to come up again and thought we're doing something strange. So hurry wears your clothes!" Killua said. He turned away while closing his eyes. His face was totally red._

_Kurapika didn't answer. She just quickly took her peach-colored knee-length dress that she prepared earlier on the dressing table. She wore it as fast as she could, then she took a hair tie on the dressing table also._

"_I'm done, you can open your eyes," said Kurapika, panting slightly. She seemed tired. Her face was back to being as the original color, even though it's still blushing a bit, after everything that happened._

"_Okay, so, could you explain what happened here?" Killua asked. He took a seat beside Kurapika._

_Kurapika stroke her hair and sighed. "Looks like I can't hide everything anymore…" she said quietly._

"_So, actually… I'm a girl. All the time, since I was born I was a girl. Even, I'm the only girl who became the heiress of Kuruta clan's eyes. That's the reason why I disguised myself as a boy. Genei Ryodan targeted me because they thought, an heiress is worthy enough to be sold expensively. That's the reason. I never trusted this secret to anyone except myself. That's why, I never told this to you," Kurapika explained._

"Souka_… Then, you want me to say nothing about this secret of yours. The secret that you're actually, err… a girl?" Killua asked with an unsure face._

"_Yes. Please, I beg you, Killua, don't ever say a word about this secret. Please…" Kurapika whispered. Without her noticing, her hand hold Killua's tightly. Tears barely fell from her eyes, but then a cheerful smile came up when Killua answered._

"_Well, I don't have any other option, do I?" Killua answered. Then he smiled, seeing Kurapika's happy face in front of him. Though, they didn't know, that this matter would bring them into the path of destiny that they never expect._

* * *

"Don't cry over spoiled milk," Killua said.

"Yeah, I know. But all this wouldn't happen if you didn't just burst in like that," Kurapika replied with sarcasm tone, only joking though.

"Hey, I apologized to you already! Besides, it's a week ago!" Killua shouted. Kurapika chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just kidding, you see," Kurapika said again.

"_Tadaima_!" exclaimed a dark green-haired boy with his chocolate eyes shining happily. He entered the Killua and Kurapika's room while carrying some groceries. He's Gon Freecss, Killua and Kurapika's best friend. Behind him, there was a man dressed in a suite with hair and eyes of black, Leorio Paladiknight. He seemed troubled by his groceries, different from Gon who seemed okay with his.

"_Okaeri_," Killua and Kurapika replied in chorus.

"_Mattaku_! That _Oba-san_ was really annoying. He almost tricked me if Gon didn't remind me," Leorio commented. After putting the groceries in the kitchen—the suite room had kitchen, bathroom, living room and others just like an apartment—and he lied down in his bed.

"I told you to be careful. Here, they can't be too trusted," Kurapika said, brushed her bangs.

"Ah!" Gon exclaimed when he put his groceries.

"What is it, Gon?" asked Kurapika.

"Leorio, you must have forgotten to buy the fish, right?" Gon asked.

"Fish? Ah! I totally forgot about it!" Leorio exclaimed. He tapped his forehead.

"Le. O. Ri. O!" Kurapika exclaimed with suppression on every syllable. Her killing aura spread surrounding Leorio, who was gulping hard. Leorio have seen Kurapika's anger, and surely he didn't want to experience it again, except if he wanted to have massive broken bone and internal bleeding that he should be hospitalized for a month.

"_Gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai_, Kurapika-_sama_! I-I'll buy it now!" exclaimed the frightened Leorio. He began to bow down in front of Kurapika.

"Stop! Ah, I think you and Gon should take a rest, Leorio. Just let I and Kurapika go buy the fish. Bye!" said Killua quickly, and he pulled Kurapika's hand, leaving Gon and Leorio staring at them confusedly.

"Ah, _matte_, Killua! What are you doing?" said Kurapika, struggled after being pulled all the way by Killua. Finally Killua released his grip on Kurapika's hand.

"Oh, get over it. I still want to talk this with you. Besides, it's dangerous if Genei Ryodan knew you're here. I'm the only one who can protect you!" Killua exclaimed.

Actually Kurapika was a bit surprised by Killua's answer. She was stunned for a while. But then she smiled. A sweet, beautiful smile. A kind of smile that she showed only to her beloved ones.

"Well, so, where's the fish we have to buy?" Killua asked as soon as they arrived at the market.

"Eh? You don't know? So, all this time what are you doing while shopping?" Kurapika asked in disbelief.

"I'm in charge for carrying things, that's all," Killua said. He did his signature pose, putting both hang on his head and whistled lightly. Then he turned and smiled mischievously to Kurapika.

"So, what about you, _ojou-chan_?" Killua said with a low tone, close to a whisper.

"Killua! It's not funny!" Kurapika exclaimed. She didn't like being teased by Killua like this.

"Okay, sorry, Kurapika. I'm just joking," Killua said with a sorry smile.

"Humph! Oh, whatever! Just find the fish!" Kurapika replied with a curt. She was still a bit upset with Killua.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, Kurapika!" Killua replied while chasing Kurapika. Suddenly she stopped and turned.

"Wait here. I have to go to the toilet," Kurapika said. She immediately left Killua alone. She felt okay with it, besides, Killua won't go anywhere. He didn't understand the shops here.

While waiting boringly, suddenly a naughty thought came into Killua's mind. "What kind of toilet did Kurapika use? Hehe…" he chuckled. He thought about it until ten minutes past. Now, the bored feeling displaced by upset and worried. It's not possible that Kurapika went to the toilet for ten minutes, right? What did she do, taking a bath?

"Is it better to check it out?" Killua mumbled. After deciding, he walked to the toilet. In front of it, he doubt on what toilet whether should he come in. But according to his guts, Kurapika is in the women toilet. Besides, there are no closets in the men toilet. So Killua thought Kurapika went to the women toilet.

But second doubt came up. What do people think if he entered women toilet? What if it's full of women? Killua was getting anxious. But, he thought again, it's pretty quiet there. So, maybe the toilet was empty. Killua just hoped it was.

Slowly, Killua opened the toilet door. And soon, he got an unpleasant shock attack. No, it wasn't because he saw women changing clothes or what, but because of a real surprise inside.

In there, there was Kurapika and… a member of Genei Ryodan! Killua knew because he once saw her when he was captured. As Killua remembered, the pink-haired girl in front of him was Machi. But Killua didn't know her power, and this made Killua in a disadvantage.

And more shocking, Kurapika was on Machi's custody. Weak and powerless. Yes, weak and powerless, because now Kurapika was lying unconscious on the hand of the member of his biggest enemy. Her hair—which was now long because she didn't wear her wig—was untied, falling to her chest. Her lips were pale, and her body looked very fragile. If Machi didn't hold Kurapika's neck with her arm, Kurapika must have fallen hard to the ground. Kurapika's hands were tied by Machi's thread, and a sharp knife hold by Machi was only inches from the artery in Kurapika's neck.

"You! What are you doing with Kurapika!" Killua exclaimed with much anger.

"Oh, young master Zoldyck really came. I thought Chief's words were unreliable," Machi said with a monotone voice.

"Let Kurapika go!" again Killua yelled. Now, he prepared his claw. But Machi had anticipated it.

"You wouldn't want to do it, Killua Zoldyck. This girl will die if you attack me," Machi continued. She pressed her knife harder, until drips of blood began to fall from Kurapika's white neck, whose face getting pale.

Killua changed his claw to his normal nail. He knew Genei Ryodan member mustn't be underestimated. And Machi's _Nen_ aura was strong, probably strong enough to blocked Killua's attack and kill Kurapika at the same time.

"Good decision. I can see this girl is very precious for you," Machi said. Killua stood still, staring with anger. Machi continued, "Actually, I don't understand why Chief needed this girl in the first place. She's so weak. She couldn't even sense my presence, or maybe because I hid my _Nen_ presence? I mean, she's the heiress of Kuruta clan's eyes.

"You, don't you dare underestimate Kurapika!" Killua yelled.

"Killua Zoldyck, if you want to save this Kuruta girl, you have to come to a warehouse at the end of Yorkshin City, right at nine o'clock this night. You can bring your friends. If you come late, this girl will lose her life. That's Chief's message. See you tonight, young master Zoldyck," Machi continued, and soon she disappeared, taking the unconscious Kurapika with her.

"Wait! Come back! Ah, KUSSOOO!" Killua screamed. He fell to the cold floor. Fortunately it wasn't wet. But Killua didn't care. He only cared Kurapika's safety.

* * *

"WHAT?! Kurapika was kidnapped?" that scream came out in unison from Gon and Leorio. Killua had just explained about the accident. They both were shocked by that.

"Yes, and if I didn't come to the warehouse at the end of this city tonight at nine, Kurapika will… Kurapika will be killed!" Killua ended his explanation, a bit hysteric. He looked down and ruffled his silver hair in frustration. Sad, angry, and feeling useless mixed in his mind. But he wouldn't cry. Oh, no, a Zoldyck wouldn't cry no matter what!

Gon and Leorio knew that Killua couldn't handle this tragedy well. They realized that nowadays, Killua changed a lot because of Kurapika, even though they didn't know why. Everything was just too sudden. But they knew that know Killua cared Kurapika a lot more. And their feeling told them that there were something special about Killua and Kurapika's new relationship. So it wasn't strange if Killua panicking a lot. Plus, he was the one who saw Kurapika kidnapped by Machi.

**Puk!**

Gon tapped his best friend's shoulder and showed a calming smile. Leorio also stared at him with eyes telling him that everything's going to be alright. "Calm down, I and Leorio won't let you carry the entire burden. No matter what happened, we'll be beside you, to accompany you," Gon said.

Killua nodded and smiled, but weakly. But his heart calmed. He began to think clearly. Killua knew his friends won't abandon him. Everything will go well. And finally, he could be on Kurapika's side once more.

"I know, Gon. I'm sure you guys will always support me," Killua said.

"So, we better put up a strategy, right? Luckily I knew about the warehouse. The famous warehouse of Yorkshin City which is said to be one of the places that are used a lot in illegal transaction," Leorio said.

"You knew that warehouse, Leorio?" Killua asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, even though I never go there. It's dangerous. I heard that Genei Ryodan liked to do their illegal transaction there. I think they won't let go Kurapika that easily," Leorio explained.

"So, what do we do? I know Genei Ryodan is strong. Hisoka, for example," Gon replied. Leorio nodded, agreeing Gon.

"I'm quite sure they would set one of their members as the lineup, their defense. Their goal must be eliminating us one by one. But Genei Ryodan also doesn't like easy victory. I'm sure they would let one of us to fight the last enemy, the one who imprisoned Kurapika. Let me fight the last enemy," said Killua, who finally spoke out his mind.

"But, is it okay, Killua? The last enemy could be Genei Ryodan's chief himself, Kuroro Lucifer," Gon said.

"I know, but still," Killua sighed hard, "I have to save Kurapika!"

"Well, if you are so determined, then we can only support you, right?" said Gon, again. He looked at Leorio, and they both smiled.

"Yosh, well then, let's work together to save Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the three of them tossed.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Kurapika's eyes opened slowly. Her head was spinning. Her eyesight was still very haze, and her body was hard to move.

"Finally mistress Kuruta is awake."

Kurapika's body tilted a bit hearing that voice. She tried to focus her sight to clarify the person who was speaking. And her thought was right. In front of her, her most hated enemy from Genei Ryodan stood up. He was Genei Ryodan's chief, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Engh…" Kurapika moaned in pain. She looked at Kuroro with much hatred. She barely remembered how she could be in this situation. What she remembered was when she was in the toilet, someone hit her from the back and knocked her out. And what she remembered before losing her conscious was pink hair, until everything went dark.

"Better stay still, mistress Kuruta. Or Machi's threads are going to hurt more of your beautiful body," Kuroro continued with a small smirk.

Hearing Kuroro's statement, Kurapika tried to regain her lost consciousness. After the numb feeling on her body was gone completely, Kurapika realized she was imprisoned and tied by threads from Machi, the pink-haired girl who attacked her on the toilet earlier. The Kuruta girl also realized both hands and legs tied with a Christ position.

"What… did you do… jerk!" Kurapika exclaimed hard.

"Nothing, mistress Kuruta. I didn't touch you—at least, not yet. We'll see how your Zoldyck prince comes to save you, and finally see your end in despair. Then I'll enjoy your body," Kuroro continued, again with a smirk.

"Killua… You, don't… don't you dare… hurt… Killua…" Kurapika exclaimed once more, but now her voice was much weaker. Kuroro seemed to enjoy this torture a lot.

"Just relax, mistress Kuruta. I'll make sure he won't feel excruciating pain. But I can't guarantee he won't be mentally tortured," Kuroro replied.

"Ah…" Kurapika sighed. She was tired, and upset. She felt useless. She just wanted to die right now. Especially of Killua really come…

"Don't sigh like that, mistress Kuruta. You're making me become passionate. Don't forget, you're not a boy anymore, you're… a girl…"

Kurapika really wanted to kill Kuroro, only if she wasn't tied up like this. Yes, now Kuroro stroke her hair as if Kurapika was his girl. As if he didn't satisfied, he began to touch other part. And the final was when Kuroro passionately touched Kurapika's thigh which—Kurapika had just realized—was opened, because she was wearing an armless gown, with super mini skirt that even less than half her thigh. And her other body parts are also very opened, as if wanted to show her skin, and only her chest was properly dressed. Just say, it was like wearing bikini.

"Don't be angry, mistress Kuruta. Besides, I'm not the one who chose and dressed you. Machi was. Even though, I must say, this cloth really fit you," Kuroro said. He gripped Kurapika's chin and lifted the Kuruta girl's face upwards to make Kurapika's eyes looked at his straightly.

"Ah, it's nine already. I wonder why your young master Zoldyck hasn't come, mistress Kuruta?" Kuroro asked. Kurapika clicked her tongue in disgust, tried to distract her sight from her ultimate enemy.

"I'm here, Kuroro Lucifer, so don't you dare touch Kurapika!" Suddenly a familiar voice came. Kurapika was hoping. But anxiety began to come. What if Killua get hurt? What if Killua lose the fight? What if she can't be by Killua's side anymore?

"Killua..." Kurapika whispered. Her girlish instinct took over, and finally she dripped a tear for the first time since she decided to disguise herself as a boy.

"Young master Zoldyck is here. But, why are you alone? Didn't Machi tell you that you can bring your friends?" Kuroro asked.

"Oh, yeah, she did. Now they're fighting below," Killua said. He was ready with his claw.

"Okay, I guess it's acceptable. I hoped that I don't have to fight you, but I think it's not a big matter. And I think I should get mistress Kuruta away, because she'll be a great help for me," Kuroro replied.

**Srat!**

Slowly, the Christ which held Kurapika began to climb up, right at the top. Kurapika sighed tiredly. The threads tied her tightly. But suddenly, a thread came of nowhere and tied her neck. And Kurapika could feel that slowly the thread tied her more tightly, making her hard to breath.

Below, Killua and Kuroro was still staring each other. Killua stared at Kuroro with hatred. He still couldn't accept the way the Genei Ryodan's chief underestimated him. Underestimated the Zoldyck's heir, Killua Zoldyck! But that wasn't all. Kuroro dared to touch and hurt Kurapika, and that angered Killua the most.

"Do you know my ability, young master Zoldyck?" Kuroro asked.

"Sorry, but I don't, Kuroro Lucifer. Besides, what's the advantage of knowing your ability?" Killua answered.

"I think, it'll be fair if you know what I can do. Besides, I know yours. So, my ability is I can steal my enemy's _Nen_ energy. So, I suggest you don't use your _Nen_. But still, if I can steal a Zoldyck's _Nen_ ability, it'll be very worthy. I never get one. But I'm pretty hopeful, since your eldest brother, Illumi Zoldyck is Hisoka's friend. Maybe I could get his," Kuroro explained.

"_Souka_? Then I won't use my _Nen_. Simple," Killua replied lightly, as if it was an easy matter. But still, he was cautious. Kuroro's ability was nothing to be underestimated.

"You're pretty confident, young master Zoldyck. But I'm sure you wouldn't be that confident after fighting me," Kuroro said.

"I don't know you're so talkative, Kuroro Lucifer," Killua said.

"I see you're getting bored with all this conversation, young master Zoldyck. Well then, let's begin," Kuroro said again. He was ready with his move, while Killua with his claw.

"Get ready, Kuroro Lucifer!" Killua yelled. He attacked Kuroro straight out. Kuroro blocked it with his _Nen_. They began to fight, attacking, blocking. It looked as if they didn't care by their surroundings.

"Killua, please… Be safe…" whispered the desperate Kurapika. She cared nothing about her pain in her neck that began to dripping out blood. The Kuruta girl just wanted Killua to be safe. Even if… that means putting her life at stake.

Killua and Kuroro's fight was nothing but intense. Killua was taking Kuroro's ability very seriously. He didn't use his _Nen_ at all. It put him in disadvantage. Kuroro could freely block his attack. But Kuroro was also in disadvantage. He still couldn't steal Killua's _Nen_. The fight had begun fifteen minutes ago, but the winner was still not clear. Both of them were exhausted. Maybe Kuroro couldn't use his full power. He didn't use his book—which was full with _Nen_ abilities he stole—at all.

"Okay, stop right there, Killua, Kuroro."

Suddenly someone came from the door, stopping Killua and Kuroro's move. Based on reflex, they turned to the direction of the voice. Their reaction were same, surprised.

"_Aniki_!"

"Illumi Zoldyck..."

Killua's eldest brother, Illumi Zoldyck, came up at the door. He walked calmly to Killua and Kuroro's direction.

"Before you ask, I'll tell you my purpose of coming here. Kuroro, you better stop this fight. Zeno-_jii_ said, you still owe him and he won't forgive you if you dare to touch Zoldyck's heir. He also wanted to see you, so he told me to take you to his place," Illumi explained.

"I've already thought he'll get in the way. Well, what can I do, he hold my book. Good bye, young master Zoldyck, mistress Kuruta. I have to go. But I'll definitely hunt you again, mistress Kuruta," Kuroro said. He turned around and walked to Illumi's direction.

"_Aniki_!" called Killua in sudden. Illumi, who was just about to leave, turned again. "_A-arigatou_…" lirih Killua with a blush. He seemed embarrassed by the fact he was helped by his eldest brother he hated.

"_Douita_, Killua," Illumi replied. For a second, Killua saw a glimpse of Illumi's smile that he never saw for a long time, before finally the Zoldyck's eldest son went with Kuroro.

"KYAAA!"

Kurapika's yell put Killua in reality. He turned upwards, and ended with a shock. Kurapika fell down fast, right into his direction. It seemed like Kuroro's Christ and Machi's threads were gone. As fast as he could, Killua caught Kurapika with both of his hands, bridal style.

Slowly, Kurapika opened his eyes. It had been a while since her fall, and she hadn't felt a single pain. Kurapika encouraged herself to open her eyes. She blinked her beautiful obsidian eyes several times. And what she saw was a pair of sapphire eyes. The beautiful blue sapphire that only belonged to…

"Killua…" said Kurapika in a low tone.

"_Yokatta_. You're alright, Kurapika?" Killua asked. He smiled.

"Y… yeah. I'm alright," Kurapika answered. She stretched a little, telling Killua to let her go from her current position and let her stand on her own.

Silence took over. Kurapika felt awkward, didn't know what to do. Killua was the same. They didn't say a word—or precisely, didn't know what to say.

"Killua… thank you. I… I…" Kurapika didn't know what to say anymore. Seeing Killua's injured body—only small injuries, though—making her felt more useless. Only thinking about it was enough to make her cried once again. She fell to the ground, couldn't hide her sob. Kurapika cried loudly, even though she tried to stop it.

"Kurapika? What happened? Are you hurt?" Killua asked with panic. He bowed down on his knee so he could adjust his height with Kurapika's.

"Hiks… This… this is all my fault… I'm just a burden to you... hiks... I got you injured, Killua... hiks... I _am_ useless!" Kurapika cried.

"That's not true, Kurapika! You're not the one to be blamed! Without you, I… I won't feel all this feelings, Kurapika!" Killua denied.

"Feelings…?" Kurapika said. Slowly, her tears decreased.

"Yeah. All this feelings. Happy, sad, disappointed, angry, want to protect, loyal, friendship, and…" Killua cut his words, staring at Kurapika with a sendu and anxious glance, "… Love. _Daisuki da yo_, Kurapika…"

Kurapika stared at Killua's red face with shock. And slowly, a blush started to fill her cheek. She had stopped crying completely. She stared at Killua with a blank look. Her mind was filled by millions thoughts. Killua's confession wouldn't stop repeating in her mind.

And while Kurapika was busy thinking Killua's confession, Killua took the chance. He blushed even harder when he moved his face closer to Kurapika's face. Kurapika was snapped from her thought and realized Killua's movement. Due to the shock, the Kuruta girl stayed still. Her obsidian was staring at Killua's sapphire for a second, before Kurapika closed both her eyes. And slowly, Kurapika felt a strange, soft and wet yet sweet sensation in her lips. She then realized, it was the taste of Killua's lips. For both of them, that was their first kiss, but it felt so good. A warm feeling extended from every inches of their body. Killua, a little bit trembling, stroked Kurapika's long blonde hair. Their body moved closer, and finally blended within one warm hug. More, and more, until that kiss had to end because of their lungs, screaming for oxygen.

They stared each other again. Kurapika nodded and smiled, sweetly. Enough to make Killua returned a same smile. And that moment, Killua knew, Kurapika returned his feeling. And it made him so happy, even more than happy. No words could explain his feeling right now. The stared each other long for quite a long time, until it was broken by a loud noise at the door.

"Killua, how's Kurapika?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Kuroro Lucifer?"

"Do I need to heal you? Are you badly injured? Do you guys managed to defeat Genei Ryodan?"

The panicking Gon and Leorio rushed in. They asked kinds of question in instant. Not giving any chance for Killua and Kurapika to answer. But then they stopped in a shock.

"Wait, where's Kurapika? Eh, wait…" Gon and Leorio stared at Kurapika for quite some times, until… "You are… KURAPIKA?!"

"I think you haven't explained it, have you, Killua?" Kurapika asked.

"I think it's better to let you explain everything. Maybe now's the right time. Relax, just as I promised, I'm here, right beside you, to support you," Killua answered.

Kurapika turned away from Killua, staring at Gon and Leorio seriously. She exhaled before starting. "Gon, Leorio… Yes, I'm Kurapika. And I _am_ a girl. All this time, Kurapika that you knew was me in disguise. I was always being a girl. I'm the heiress of clan Kuruta's eyes, which makes Genei Ryodan chased me, because they think I'm more precious as an heiress. Genei Ryodan kidnapped me and Kuroro Lucifer took me as a hostage. Fortunately Killua saved me, so I wasn't badly injured. Just some minor scratches. I think you've already noticed," Kurapika explained.

"Killua knew all this?" asked the confused Gon.

This time it's Killua who talked. "Yeah. Because of an accident, I knew Kurapika's biggest secret," he said. Then Killua told them everything, what makes him and Kurapika involved in all thus trouble.

"_Souka_. So, what are you two going to do, then? Your relationship will never be same again," Leorio said.

Killua and Kurapika stared each other. The truth is, they never thought about it. The just wanted to keep this secret. But now, looks like it couldn't be done anymore. After they thought about it, everything won't be the same. But Killua took the chance.

"I… I've decided. Just as I said, Kurapika, I love you. No one else. And I want, our relationship to be… not just friends. I want… I want, ah! Would you be my girlfriend?" Killua asked. He tightened his grip on Kurapika's hand and smiled softly. Another blush came up in his face.

"I-I…" Kurapika was doubtful. She was comfortable with a title 'befriended' with Killua. She didn't want this relationship turned awkward. She also didn't want Gon and Leorio felt far apart. But in the other side, Kurapika also loved Killua. She actually wanted to have a serious relationship with Killua. Her heart couldn't lie. But Kurapika didn't want to be selfish. It was hard.

"Kurapika, we didn't mind if you have a serious relationship with Killua. You _are_ a girl. We'll still be friend even though everything will change," Gon said, as if he read Kurapika's mind. Kurapika looked at him. Gon smiled brightly. He was telling the truth. His plainness encouraged Kurapika a little. He turned at Leorio. Leorio also smiled and nodded in agreement. Kurapika knew they were telling the truth. And she wouldn't let this opportunity slipped.

"Killua, I… I do…" she whispered. Kurapika's beautiful face was prettier with a slight blush and a sweet smile on it. She held Killua's hand. And that moment was probably one of the greatest moments of their lives.

"Well then, let's go to the restaurant and celebrate Killua and Kurapika's new relationship!" Leorio cheered.

"Hurray! Eat, eat!" Gon also cheered with his signature big smile.

Killua and Kurapika stared each other, again. They smiled, so sweet. Starting from now, their new life began. Maybe harder than before, and full of challenge that could tore them apart. But, with holding hands, they set their determination and heart to overcome every obstacle together. Together, forever, happily ever after.

**.**

**...ooO OWARI Ooo...**

**.**

**Are... NANI?**

**What's this? Gomenasai, minna, this fic truly has become very-very… something… #what do you mean?**

**I'm truly sorry if it's too long, it's bad, it's overreacting, blahblahblah. It's because making one-shot is HELL! And the main idea of this story is complicated too, so this is it. And I also didn't explain Killua-chan and Kuroro's battle, because it is hard to explain. And I think it'll be horrible if it was written down.**

**Oh, and also, this fic was made originally for my friend's birthday, Yamanaka Chika. That was a long time ago. And JY-san asked me to make the translation (it was made originally in Indonesian) so I'm incredibly sorry for the grammatical errors. Oh, and the lame vocabulary. And the undependable Kurapika. Yeah, I know this fic's sucks, OOC, and… Ah, just bad, so please please pretty please, give me advice, criticism, or comment, maybe?**

**~ REVIEW PLEASE! ~**


End file.
